Disposable urine-absorption pads are known that are to be used together with adult diaper covers, and in the case of bedridden elderly, in particular, the sacrum that juts out from other sections when sleeping face-up is pressed against the bed by its own weight, potentially causing bedsores. Attempts have therefore been made to provide disposable urine-absorption pads with a function that prevents occurrence or aggravation of bedsores.
For example, JP 2011-167412 A discloses a disposable urine-absorption pad comprising a skin-contact sheet on a urine-absorption pad main body, and further imparted with a function of preventing creation and aggravation of bedsores by formation of friction resistance-reducing means between the skin-contact sheet and the urine-absorption pad main body.